deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Exile
Exile is a fantasy game ran in real life by AbuDhabi. The system is Dungeons and Dragons 3.5e, with the Epic 6 mod. The setting is that of the first Exile/Avernum game. Setting As of Avernum I, the game by Spiderweb Software (play it, it's very good). I'll write something more later, possibly. Characters * Nerim, warlock, level 5, 10800xp. * Copernicus, monk, level 4, 7900xp. * Varg, barbarian, level 4, 8900xp. New Characters * 4th level. * 4d6, dropping lowest, six times. Arrange to taste. (Or pointbuy 25 if you loathe rolling.) * Humans only. (Maybe later I'll open admissions for nephilim and/or slithzerikai.) * Up to 5400gp of items. * Most published 3.5e material is fine. Consult me for noncore stuff, though. Inactive Characters * Schleiermacher's Unnamed Ranger, level 3, 3000xp. System As mentioned, we are using the Epic 6 mod for Dungeons and Dragons 3.5e. You guys getting teleport or plane shift would really fuck up the premise of the game. House Rules * Warlocks get 1 invocation per level. * Monks get full BAB. * Currency is a little different. Refined metal is fairly rare in Avernum, and copper coins they use as a basis of their economy are worth approximately as much as silver pieces aboveground. Notable NPCs * Commander Johnson, in charge of Fort Duvno's soldiery. Had jobs for freelance mercenaries. * Mayor Evelyn of Formello. Mayor of Formello (duh). Has a magical necklace of leadership. Gave the party a royal token. * Anastasia. Human and traitor to humankind. Works with nephilim. Dead; slain by the party. * Motrax the Dragon. Lives north of Formello, likes humans and cats. * Captain Ko, head of the garrison attached to Motrax. * Captain Williams, in charge of Fort Draco's contingent. * Grah-Hoth, demon lord. Defeated and imprisoned some forty years ago by the Avernites. * Spider, a Giant Intelligent Talking Spider. They make their homes east of Fort Draco. Session Logs I'll be brief. 19-10-2011 Nerim and Copernicus arrive in Avernum. They collect their handouts, and head to Fort Duvno. They slay some goblins and agree to a job of assassinating a bandit mage. Using guile, they slaughter the bandits while they sleep, and kill the mage. They are suitably rewarded on return by Commander Johnson. 26-10-2011 Nerim and Copernicus swill ale for a while, and accept another job from Johnson - to assassinate the leadership of a new nephilim fort under construction to the north (and see if any of the previous group sent there survived). They go about it with a series of ambushes, racking up about two dozen goblin and nephilim by the time they find the nephil chief and slay him. Some loot selling and item identifying later, they go to Formello, where they get a job from mayor Evelyn: she had a magic necklace, which the nephilim stole; she wants it back. The two west, and find a nephilim stronghold - or rather, the back door to it (slaying a couple of groups of sentries along the way). 2-11-2011 Over the course of several weeks, Nerim and Copernicus genocide the nephils of the fortress. They find some loot, fight demons after desecrating a temple, and obtain the necklace Evelyn wanted. They also learn of a human traitor named Anastasia, who is apparently helping the nephilim. Back in Formello, they exchange it for a heap of coins and a flaming sword. The mayor also gives them a royal token, should they ever want to get into the Castle. 9-11-2011 Nerim and Copernicus spend some time in Formello, looking for information. They find out that there's a dragon to the north and that Anastasia is relatively unknown. They decide to head north, and find several things, like a hot water spring, lizards, an ancient battle-site, a stone ring, a presumed collapsed exit to the surface, giant spiders and the dragon Motrax. Nerim questions Motrax about Avernum's history, and is told about Grah-Hoth, a demon lord who used to rule these caves, defeated and imprisoned by the Avernites. He also speaks of the First Visitation, a large group of heroes, warriors and mages who first explored Avernum and were slain to a man in the attempt. Afterwards, the two go to Fort Draco, where they get a warrant for spider fangs that they act on briefly, slaying some human-sized arachnids. 30-11-2011 At Fort Draco, Nerim and Copernicus meet Varg, a barbaric man thrown into Avernum not long after they were, and the three decide to travel together. Their first venture is to hunt some spiders for fang bounties - they do find some, but they also find a cave full of Giant Intelligent Talking Spiders whom they leave alone after being freaked out. The three decide to go along the river south, and wind up near the Nephilim fortress again. Since they're already there, they decide to genocide the nephil remnants of their earlier raids, and plant their heads upon sticks. In the process, they also find the human mage Anastasia, and slay her for her trouble of betraying mankind. Loaded with plunder, they walk back to Fort Duvno to report their brave deeds, then head off to Formello to sell the loot, and drink to their hearts' content.